


Gift for a Healer

by Firstone33



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Birthday, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Romance, Uncle Ardyn Izunia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: It was his birthday the first as a mortal once again, Ardyn Lucis Caelum is given one of the best gifts he could ever ask for.





	Gift for a Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday ardyn, in real life you would be thirty six but in ffxv you are two thousand some odds years old
> 
> Short but hopefully to the point.

Date: 776 M.E.  
Location: Sylleblossom Field, Tenebrae

 

It was hard to imagine that ten years ago that he became mortal again, that he was freed from his curse and not only that but had Aera back his love of his life his fiancé.

Ardyn had done what he could to help rebuild even getting the granddaughter of Iedolas Aldercapt on the throne, Solara Antiquum despite her rebellious nature was doing well with the guidance of her adopted mother former commodore Aranea Highwind and Ignis Scientia.

But he had not seen much of anyone these past ten years, Lunafreya decided that being in Tenebrae brought to many painful memories to her and left to insomnia and remained, Ardyn with that decided to remain there mainly cause of the sylleblossoms and Aera in a sense it was her home.

The two were sitting in the field well ardyn wasn't he was laying in it head in Aera's lap like he use to do so long ago his eyes closed as she hummed a familiar song.

" have I ever told you that you have a magnificent voice, you could entice an entire nation with it!".

Aera giggled at Ardyn's dramatic praise." oh stop". Ardyn sits up and she gave a yelp as he lifted her up on her feet and began to dance in the field as if at a ball, Ardyn wore a big grin on his face as he twirled her then pulling her back to him." now now no need for embarrassment!". Aera pouted.

" I am not!".

" ah ah ah! Your face says otherwise!".

Ardyn picks up a Sylleblossom." you are like this flower! Never withers when it dies it instead ascends the heavens!". Aera blushed even redder." it seems we have company". Ardyn turns to see a group of familiar people but two figures he did not recognize.

It was a girl and boy both ran up with awestruck expression." well my my you two look very familiar...". The boy was at least eight years old and he shyly looked away while the girl had to be at least ten and looked like Luna.

" hello I am Stella Lucis-Nox Fleuret-Caelum".

The girl Stella did a courtsey like bow, Ardyn gave a bow of his own." it is a pleasure little princess". The little boy that looked like noctis shyly came up." I'm....Solus...". Ardyn smiled and pokes the little boy's head." so you are the little prince I have been hearing about".

" I heard you are quite the genius".

" do not let looks deceive you, him and the other children have caused lot of trouble".

Ardyn laughs, he and Somnus were like that when they were kids often blaming Somnus for it." now that is intriguing!". Then Stella comes up and was holding a crown made of sylleblossoms." mommy and daddy told us of your sad story...can...can I put this on you?". Ardyn did not know what to say, a crown made just for him by this little girl.

He never wanted to be king but he when chosen was going to do the best he could and now here was this little girl whose bloodline he ultimately almost ended showing not one ounce of hate nor fear but instead showed love, Ardyn could feel the start of tears he gets on one knee like a knight.

" I would be honored".

She puts on the flower crown, Ardyn had his head bowed eyes closed after he opened them and gave a small smile." it is lovely". Stella gave him a smile so bright that he dramatically swoon." oh my heart the love of a child has slated the beast!". 

" Happy birthday Uncle Ardyn!".

Aera grasps his arm and smiles, Noctis and Luna had Sylleblossom crowns as well." it was the children's idea we wanted to give you a gift more precious than anything". Ardyn closed his eyes wiping a tear." it is a wonderful gift...a gift for a healer...who does not deserve such kindness". 

" uncle Ardyn....are you mad at grandpa Somnus".

" no...no little one....I now understand..you know what else is a gift worth it all?".

Ardyn got q big grin and Solus and Stella squeaked and ran Ardyn chasing and the two tackled the man laughing, Aera stood with Noctis and Luna smiling, this was what it was worth this gift the astrals gave them a gift bahamut tried to take away to destroy and now it was here it was real and no gift was greater for a fallen king.


End file.
